1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe transmitting an ultrasonic vibration, and an ultrasonic treatment apparatus including the ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2011-500161 discloses an ultrasonic treatment apparatus including an ultrasonic probe configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction toward a distal direction. In the ultrasonic treatment apparatus, the ultrasonic probe includes a probe main body portion which extends along a longitudinal axis with the longitudinal axis serving as the axis center, and a distal treatment portion provided on the distal direction side with respect to the probe main body portion. The ultrasonic treatment apparatus is also provided with a jaw that is openable and closable relative to the distal treatment portion. In the ultrasonic probe, the ultrasonic vibration is transmitted to the distal treatment portion through the probe main body portion, and thereby a longitudinal vibration having a vibrating direction parallel to the longitudinal axis is generated. Using the longitudinal vibration, a treated object such as a living tissue held between the jaw and the distal treatment portion is treated. One of directions perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and perpendicular to the opening and closing directions of the jaw is referred to as a first perpendicular direction. The distal treatment portion is provided with a probe curved portion that is curved from a straight state running along the longitudinal axis toward the first perpendicular direction with respect to the longitudinal axis. Providing the probe curved portion secures visibility for the operator during treatment, and facilitates arrival of the distal treatment portion in a position where the operator can hold the treated object. Specifically, providing the probe curved portion enables the operator to easily use the ultrasonic probe during treatment.